AFTERNOON DELIGHT
by jj addict
Summary: A little Luke and Lorelai romance....just because sometimes you just need a little something to get you through the day!
1. Default Chapter

Some L&L fluff before the 'stuff' hits the fan!! Enjoy!

AFTERNOON DELIGHT

Lorelai slumped onto a chair in the kitchen of the Dragonfly. Sookie took one look and slid the plate she was holding in front of her friend.

"Sookie, no, I can't eat your lunch."

"It's not mine. I made the sandwich for Jackson but you look like you need it more. He's not here yet and it will just take a minute to make him another." They shared an understanding smile. The morning had been hectic for both of them.

"Thanks. I haven't even had time for coffee. Crazy people... Why can't people get their acts together before they call me? First Amanda called to change some things about her wedding...then she called to cancel the whole thing. I had just finished making all the cancellation calls when she called back and said the whole thing was back on. Hasn't she heard of Vegas? Have we learned nothing from Brittany? And the shoes...."

"The shoes?" Sookie shook her head at the change of subject.

"I wore the wrong shoes for all the running I've been doing. Think I need some of those ugly white things with no ties and the crazy swoopy thing on the side. Or, maybe old lady orthopedic ones and elastic hose..."

Sookie laughed and walked over to her buzzing oven.

Lorelai quietly nibbled at her food while she watched her friend work. Sookie hummed as she went from one task to another and finally started to assemble another special creation for her husband's lunch. Lorelai took note of her soft smile and the way she rubbed her stomach absently from time to time. Remembering those little absent minded stomach rubs, she sighed and felt true happiness for her friend. She came out of her reminiscing stupor when Jackson popped into the kitchen. He smiled at his wife as he ran his hand down her back, giving her a quick squeeze on the butt and then moving his hand gently across her stomach. Lorelai didn't need to hear their conversation; the way they looked at each other said it all. It was nice watching them, she envied what they shared. She hadn't had that when she was pregnant, a loving mate to share it with. Chris had come around a few times but he had seemed to fear her stomach more than wanting to touch it.

Jackson bent down and kissed the top of his wife's head and then waved goodbye to both women.

"Hey, Sook, how would you feel if I disappeared for a couple of hours?"

"Okay, by me. And it will drive Michel crazy, which is always a plus. I'm almost done here myself. I'm going to find a place to put my feet up and work on menus for a while. So I'll be around for any crisis, real or imagined," Sookie giggled. "Going home for a quick nap? You were here really early."

"No. I really need...some coffee."

"Honey, I have coffee here. Fresh too, just made it." Sookie smiled teasingly.

"And it's wonderful but..."

"But it's not his 'coffee'."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, you go. Enjoy his 'coffee'."

"You say that like its something else."

"Lorelai, go. We'll be fine for a couple hours. Go to the diner, have your coffee...."

Lorelai was out the door in five minutes and driving towards town. She'd only stopped to run a comb through her hair, dab on some lipstick and spritz cologne behind her ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke had experienced his own crazy morning. The breakfast crowd had run into the lunch crowd and now at two o'clock he had finally caught up. Caesar was in the kitchen ready to take over the afternoon stragglers and Luke was just about to head upstairs and work on the books. He just had to start a new pot of coffee. But when he turned the coffee maker on it brought forth thoughts of Lorelai. He thought of the way he had left her that morning....warm in her bed, covers pulled over her naked body, hair softly curled around her face. No one had the right to look that good first thing in the morning. God, it was hard to leave here like that. He was lost in those thoughts when the bell on the door rang.

He turned around and smiled....

Lorelai smiled softly back. She didn't know she was interrupting thoughts of her, she was just happy to see him. She'd been asleep when he'd left that morning but she had immediately felt his absence. The bed had grown bigger, colder and lonelier.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. If you want coffee you'll have to wait."

"No coffee."

"What? Are you alright?" Luke mocked.

Lorelai laughed, "Yeah, just needed to see your face."

Luke smiled, "Nothing wrong with that." He could tell her morning had been rough. By now, he knew the signs.

"Looks like I caught you at a good time."

"Yeah, I was just about to head upstairs and do some work."

"Mind if I tag along?"

Luke smiled, "I would never mind that. Go on up. I have to talk to Caesar."

Lorelai started up the stairs to the apartment. She let herself in and smiled. This place was starting to feel like a second home to her. It was the place they had first been together. What a night that had been, unexpected but wonderful. They had talked everyday during the summer and grown closer. But when he had taken her to Maize's and told her he was "all in" and asked if she was scared.... Scared, hell yes she was scared. Scared she would screw up this friendship forever; scared she would hurt this man like she had hurt every other man in her life. But it was like a train wreck. Maize had sent home dessert and they had stopped at the diner for coffee. He had pulled her into an embrace in the darkness and kissed her and touched her and they had headed up to his apartment. Everything forgotten except their raw need for each other. There was no stopping after that. There hadn't been a moment of awkwardness or a second of weirdness afterwards. It was like it was just meant to be, Luke and Lorelai, Lorelai and Luke.

Lorelai walked into the apartment. It was so masculine, so Luke. She loved every part of it; the leather sofa, the homey messiness of his possessions scattered everywhere. She turned back the comforter and the sheets and slipped out of her clothes. She climbed into his bed, snuggling deeply into the flannel sheets....enjoying their soft warmness and his scent embedded there. All her earlier frustrations just melted away as she waited for him. She heard his step on the stairs and felt the stirrings of her sheer need for this man.....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So?????


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

Luke walked through the door and blinked. Sunlight was brightly streaming through the windows and he didn't see her right away. He walked over to the windows and tilted the shades to lessen the glare. She wasn't on the sofa or at the kitchen table, the first two places he looked. Then he saw her clothes draped over the chair and her dark curls peeking out of his turned down sheets. He smiled as he slipped out of his flannel and pulled off his t-shirt and jeans. This was exactly what he had been hoping for ever since she refused his offer of coffee. He had hoped he could talk her into a little afternoon activity. He walked back to the door and flipped the lock...thinking he was going to have a little fun with this.

"Sorry I took so long. If I had known this was a booty call...."

"Luke, this is not a booty call. I hate that expression, so crude and ...umm", Lorelai seemed speechless. "Okay, maybe it is but ...."

"No explanation necessary. The thought had crossed my mind and I was rehearsing my persuasive skills as I walking up the stairs. I already told Caesar not to disturb us for any reason under penalty of death. And stop looking at me like that." Luke teased as he slipped in beside her.

"Like what?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"Like I'm one of my hamburgers with a side of chili cheese fries. I know that look, I've seen it before."

"Ummm...now that you mention it..." She tried to climb out of the bed. But he was too quick for her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing their bodies together and kissing her in a not so innocent way.

"Hey, what's with the boxers? You have far too many clothes on mister."

He could feel her fingers working their way down to his waist band.

"Guess you'll just have to do something about that. This was all your idea after all. I'm just the innocent victim."

Lorelai had stripped them away before he even finished his sentence. "Innocent? Who locked the door, closed the blinds and met me here practically naked?"

"My house, my bed, my rules."

"So this is how you behave when you are alone?"

"Just for my booty callers."

"Booty callers....watch your terminology mister....wait, there have been others?"

"A gentleman never tells." He continued to tease.

"He does if he wants to...."

Luke didn't comment. He couldn't, his mouth was already devouring her ear lobe, her neck and working its way farther down. He quickly turned her into a mass of goose bumps and shivers.

"Cold?"

"No, just the opposite." She answered breathlessly.

"Good, all part of my evil plan of seduction."

"My plan first..." she mumbled as his lips warmly covered her breast, his tongue lapping first one nipple then the other. His hands took over for his mouth as he kissed her deeply; parting her lips with his tongue, seeking more intimate contact. Kissing for them had from day one been a sensual experience. They had never had a timid kiss. From the first one it was always fiery and sexy and a whole body function.

"God, Luke..."

"Not God, just Luke." That was the last teasing statement he could utter. Things were just moving too fast and all of their natural instincts were kicking into gear. Luke kicked off the covers and rolled over on her. She guided him exactly where she wanted him to be. He slid into her warm, throbbing wetness. Her hands raked down his back to his buttocks, pressing firmly so he couldn't move just yet. She wanted to enjoy the feel of him inside her, the way he filled her...and then she released her grip. Her nails dug into his back as he started to thrust....

Wonderful waves of passion soon over took her body. Gentle at first and then crashing ones started. Luke held off as long as he could and opened his eyes to watch her pleasure. And then he quickened his pace and soon exploded deep within her. It was hot and sweaty and sensual. Their hearts were pounding and they were both breathless as they clung to each other through the mutual waves....and through the aftermath...the slow easy thrusts that followed. Luke pulled gently out and Lorelai giggled as he dripped his seed across her thigh. She wrapped her leg over his thigh and sighed.

"So it that what you came for?" Luke teased when his breathing was normal again.

Lorelai sighed and snuggled close. "That's a start."

Luke chuckled and whispered in her ear, "You're going to kill me woman."

Lorelai feigned innocence. "Not yet, it's much too soon. I believe in very long, very slow torture."

"Bring it on. I'm tough I can take it."

"I bet you can."

They wrapped their arms around each other, Lorelai's head on his chest, and basked in the afterglow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Lorelai snuggled closer to Luke with her fingers entangled in his chest hair, twirling and petting. Luke's hand was on her hip, gently caressing. They were enjoying their last quiet moments in this stolen afternoon, sharing sweet kisses and gentle touches..

"We should do this more often."

Luke laughed, "Yeah, we both have so much free time."

"We should make time for each other. It's important in a relationship...to spend time together."

"More afternoon delights?"

"Hmm. I like the sound of that, private Luke/ Lorelai moments, stolen in the afternoon."

"Okay, what happened this morning?"

"Nothing happened this morning; I just wanted to see my guy. You got a problem with that?"

"No, of course not. But I know you and something is bothering you."

"Not bothering really, I just ... Okay, something happened, not a bad thing just a thing."

Luke kissed her on the forehead and said, "Okay, spill."

Lorelai softly laughed, "Sookie and Jackson."

"Sookie and Jackson?"

"I was just watching them.    Not stalker watching. I just happened to catch a private moment. They're such a couple..."

"We're a couple too."

"Yeah, we are." Lorelai answered quietly. "A very nice couple too if I might add."

Luke laughed, "So what's the problem?"

"No, problem, watching them made me want to be with you....some couple time."

"So I owe all of this (Luke smiled as he gently ran his hand down her back and along her hip) to Sookie and Jackson having a quiet moment that you just happened to see, in a non-stalking way?"

"Guess you had to be there."

"Remind me to thank them." Luke said softly as he kissed her nose.

Lorelai pulled away from Luke, go out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Luke watched her pad to the bathroom and smiled when halfway there she turned and caught him checking her out.

"Don't look at me like that."

Luke caught the reference, "Like what?"

Lorelai laughed, "Like I'm a platter of fresh vegetables with a wonderful dip." And she laughed as she shut the bathroom door. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, the messy hair, the glassy after-sex eyes and her reddened, ravaged body. She smiled thinking she could not go back to work looking like this. Everyone would know how she had spent her afternoon. Lorelai reached into the shower and turned the water on. She clipped her hair high on her head and stepped into Luke's shower. She was trying to get his bar soap to lather when he stepped in behind her and took it away.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." He answered as he starting running his soapy hands all over her body. "Just thought I'd give you a hand since you seem to be having a little trouble."

"Bar soap, only a man would bother with the stuff."

"You expected something else? Something flowery or moisturizing perhaps?"

"Hey, men need moisturizing too you know."

"No, I didn't. Aren't you that lady that just a couple of weeks ago called me the 'perfect man' ?

Lorelai laughed, "Yeah, that was me...and you are the perfect man....the perfect man that needs a little moisture in his life."

"And a lot more of this." Luke smiled as her laughter turned to absolute cooing from his touch.

"That's nice. Will you come over every morning and do this? You have the touch, perfect man."

"I won't come over every morning. But every morning I wake up with you or every afternoon....in case this becomes a habit.... I would love to be of service."

"Service, oh I like that. Being serviced by Luke..."

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai giggled, liking his reaction.

"You know I should have been back at the inn like a half hour ago."

"Yeah, I need to be heading back downstairs. Caesar gets nervous when the dinner crowd starts coming in and he has no help."

Luke and Lorelai stepped out of the shower and Luke draped a huge towel around both of them and they tried to dry each other off.

"You know this might work if we only had to have dry backs....but the front is important too you know."

"Yeah, fronts are very important." Luke teased as he started drying her front. She pulled the towel away from him and finished the job herself.

"Enough play time, mister. I need to get back to work." Lorelai went back to the bedroom and removed her clothes from the back of the chair.

Luke dried himself off and pulled his jeans on. He sat down on the bed to pull on the rest of his clothes and to watch Lorelai finish getting dressed.

"Hope you are having fun over there."

Luke smiled wickedly, "Oh, I am. Thanks for the concern."

"Some concern, keeping me in bed and the shower all afternoon."

"Hmm, excuse me....who came over to whose place and started all of this."

"Yeah, I remember all the protesting you did, the kicking and screaming."

Luke laughed as she gave herself a quick once over in the mirror before heading to the door.

"See you tonight? Or will you be too tired?"

Luke smirked. "Tonight. And I won't be too tired."

Lorelai teased back, "Promise?"

"Better than a promise, a guarantee."

Lorelai gave him a pouty look, "Good, because I meant what I said, long very slow torture."

"And I meant what I said, I can take all you dish out."

Luke caught up with her at the apartment door. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"We're that kind of couple too."

"What kind of couple?"

"That kind of couple, like Sookie and Jackson. We've got it all....at least we will have, someday."

Lorelai was shocked at Luke's little confession. He took her into his arms and kissed her warmly. "I'll pick you up at eight and we'll discuss it."

"See you then." Lorelai practically whispered as she closed the door.

Luke smiled at the closed door. 'Damn, I love that woman...why haven't I told her?'

Lorelai got into her car and rested her hands on the steering wheel. 'I love Luke....I can't believe it... I love him.'

Lorelai finally got back to the inn. As she tried to sneak in the back door, she was surprised by a smiling Sookie.

"Hi, honey. So did you get your 'coffee'?

"Yeah, I did." Lorelai answered still a bit shell-shocked.

"And was it great?" Sookie fished, knowing darn well this little conversation had nothing to do with coffee.

"Yes, it was very pleasing and left me with a need for more and a very interesting insight."

"About time honey. I was starting to think you would never figure it out." Sookie walked away trying to hide her giggles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of my dirtiness for today!!


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks for the great reviews. You guys rock!!

Chapter Four

Lorelai walked back to her office and tried to get some work done. She made some phone calls and tried unsuccessfully to touch base with Rory. But the whole time all she could think about was her afternoon with Luke and her realization afterwards. She soon gave up trying to get anything productive done and headed back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Sookie."

"Hey, girl."

"What did you mean by that?" She asked as she sat down at the counter.

"What, _hey girl_... just a greeting."

"No, no, what you said before....when I came back from the diner."

"About your feelings for Luke?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well, you two have been dating for a while now. Before that you spent half the summer on the phone and the rest of the summer talking about what you two talked about while on the phone."

"So? He was gone, Rory was gone, and I was lonely."

"You were falling in love, my friend."

"I hardly think one can fall in love over the phone."

"Yep, you're right. You were falling MORE in love over the phone."

"Sookie you are crazy. Luke and I – we're great. More than great, we're fantastic. We have fun and the sex is great but....."

"No buts about it....you two are falling more in love everyday. It's obvious...to me, to everyone. Why do you think your parents gave you such a hard time? Even they see it."

"Sookie, we both know Luke is not the commitment type. Look at the history there. Rachel, first love, first sex, first dump....second dump and then third dump. Nicole, he married her and still couldn't commit. Luke's not looking for a life partner; he's looking for someone to share a part of his life and a lot of his bed...."

"Lorelai, you can't really believe that?"

"The history Sookie, its all there."

"You are missing the big picture my friend....the reason Luke hasn't been able to commit."

"Which is?"

"One word, _you_."

"Me? I wasn't even around for the whole Rachel thing."

"Not the first couple of times but when Rachel came back that last time you were right in the middle. Rachel broke that man's heart but she came back ready to change all of that. Problem was -- you had entered the picture. Rachel had to have seen it. You probably don't know this but everyone thinks she left because of you."

"That's crazy. She left because she couldn't commit..."

"She left because Luke couldn't commit. She was ready, Luke had moved on."

"Not to me."

"I think exactly to you, except by then you had Max."

"He seemed okay with Max."

"Yeah, _right_, think about it."

"He told me he was okay with it."

"He told you want you wanted to hear. He wanted you to be happy and he thought that you thought that would be with Max. You didn't see how happy he was when that didn't happen."

"That was a long time ago."

"Yep it was. He stepped back and gave you some time to get over that. Problem is he gave you too much time. You starting dating again and he met Nicole."

"Exactly, he fell in love with Nicole."

"Love, I don't think so. If he was really in love with her, they would have worked it all out. That's what true love is, working things out."

"They got married for heavens sake."

"When they were both far away from home and their own real worlds. They got wrapped up in some sort of cocoon and it just got all out of hand. As soon as that man hit town, it must have all come down on him. His true feelings..."

"But Sookie..."

"Luke didn't tell anyone that he had gotten married. He grumped around for weeks just ignoring that little fact. And then you came back and he was grumpier than ever. But a little of the old Luke starting coming back as soon as you walked through that diner door. And I might add, almost the first words out of your mouth when you got back....how's Luke, did he go on the cruise.... Think about it Lorelai. Luke isn't afraid to commit. He just hasn't been with the person he wants to commit to. The same can be said for you. Max, Jason, two fine men....two men you threw away. Threw away because deep down your commitment was to Luke."

"Luke is my friend. We've gone through a lot together."

"Exactly. That friendship turned into love but neither one of you will admit it. Even now when you are in a relationship, the best thing that has happened to either of you in years. And you still won't admit it to yourselves, let alone to each other. What did you think he meant that first night when he said he was 'all in'?"

"No answer huh? Well, my bet is that he wanted you to know this wasn't like the thing he had with Nicole. You saw him through that. You knew he wasn't committed, he knew he wasn't committed. But this is different for him. He is 'all in' in every way possible."

"I don't know, I guess I thought...... Wait, is that clock right? Luke is picking me up at eight."

"Well, honey, I guess you better get out of here. You're already fifteen minutes late."

"Okay, but I still think you're crazy. Luke just wants a friend, a friend with benefits."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. But I'd take a little deeper look if I were you. In fact I think you already have. You're just running scared now. The one thing you have wanted your whole life is right in front of you."

Lorelai was out the door before her friend had the chance to add to her tirade....little did Sookie know how close to the truth she really was....but Lorelai knew.    All laid out for her....the truth she already knew.....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think we all have been waiting for this talk....maybe we will still get it.

This was only supposed to be three chapters....but we will see where it goes. R&R if you think there's more to this story. The writers are doing such a good job this season, I hate to compete.


	5. Chapter Five

I own nothing....well, I do but not these luscious creatures!!

Chapter Five

All during the drive home, Sookie's words echoed through Lorelai's head. Lorelai knew in her heart Luke wanted more than a friend with benefits. But she also was pretty sure he didn't want marriage and a family. Like it or not, watching Sookie's second pregnancy was making Lorelai's biological clock tick faster and harder. She really didn't have many viable eggs left and if she wanted another child...well, she would have to figure that all out later. Right now as she was pulling up into her driveway, Luke was leaning against his truck with his arms crossed over his chest. And he did not look happy.

"Hey, sailor, you're early."

"No, you are late."

"Well, things were hectic at the inn, after I took that 'break' and all."

Luke slowly smiled and uncrossed his arms. "Yeah, I got a little behind too."

"Hey, watch it....getting a 'little behind', that's a little graphic."

Luke laughed at the inference and touched his hand to her lower back. "So are you ready to go?"

"I'd really like to change first. I've been in these clothes all day, well, in and out and in again." Lorelai gave him a shy smile. "Where are you taking me?"

"I thought we'd go see Mazie and Buddy. For some reason, they like you and would like to see you again."

"Well in that case, I'll be just a few minutes. I have to look good for Buddy. I think he has a 'thing' for me."

"Buddy only has eyes for Mazie. I have no competition there."

Lorelai laughed and pulled Luke along with her into the house.

"Come upstairs and we can talk while I'm getting ready."

Luke gave her his patented eye roll. "Like that would ever happen. You know as well as I do that we would never get out of here. And I for one would like to have a good meal far away from Stars Hollow."

"Bad day at the diner?"

"Well, the afternoon was nice but the rest of the day was just plain annoying."

"Happy to hear that the afternoon didn't fall under that 'annoying' category." Lorelai called over her shoulder as she ran upstairs to change. Twenty minutes later she reappeared to Luke's approving wolf whistle. She had on a deep blue sweater and a short black skirt, showing off her impeccable figure.

"So I guess you didn't mind waiting?"

"Well, I did....but now I don't. How can you just rush in like that and then come back down looking like you've just spent the whole day getting ready?"

"A woman never tells her secrets Luke." She gave him a quick kiss of appreciation and they were on their way.

The trip out into the country was pleasant but a little quiet. Lorelai's mind kept drifting back to her afternoon with Luke and her later conversation with Sookie. She sneaked sideways glances at Luke as he drove. It was no use...she would never figure this man out. What did go on in his brain? She had finally figured out how she felt about him....was it anything close to how he felt about her.

Luke noticed her glances and finally asked what she was thinking about.

"Oh, I was just thinking how cute you are when you're all dressed up in dating mode. And how devastated you will be when I run off with Buddy..."

"Sorry, honey, but Buddy only has eyes for Mazie."

Lorelai answered straightforwardly back, "Yeah, I know. They've been together a long time and I still think they are really in love."

Luke glanced over at Lorelai. "Yeah, they got lucky. It's not always that way."

There is was, that zing that Luke will never commit because he'd been burned before. Lorelai was glad they were pulling into the parking lot. She didn't want him to see how much it hurt.

As they walked through the door, Buddy and Mazie both gave them a warm hug. Mazie lead them to the best table in the house, the one back in the corner and away from most of the crowd.

"Mazie, we both want a beer. In a mug if you must, but no champagne this time. We're old timers now, not on our first date. Surprise us with dinner but please..."

"Okay, Luke. But when she dumps you because of your crude old ways, don't come running to me."

"That's a deal."

Lorelai watched Luke interact with this older couple. They were like his parents; you could tell there was a lot of affection there. Buddy and Mazie walked away from the table laughing and touching like teenagers.

Lorelai smiled, "They are so cute. How long have they been married?"

"Must be over forty years now. That's how long my parents would have been married."

"Wow, forty years... That's along time to be with just one person."

Lorelai didn't notice but Luke gave her a sort of sad look. A sad look because that's what he wanted with her...a marriage, a family. He wasn't sure that she was up to that commitment, despite her wish for the whole package.

Working on their second beer and the last of their dinner, Luke and Lorelai both relaxed a bit. The atmosphere was informal, homey even, and the music was soothing and oozed romance.

Luke leaned in to kiss Lorelai several times and she returned his kisses eagerly. Their stolen afternoon had been perfect and now their evening was going well too. Luke asked if she was ready to leave and she smiled back and gave his leg a squeeze.

"Only if you take me straight home"

Luke smiled as he answered, "That could be arranged."

Luke grabbed their coats and helped Lorelai into hers. They said goodbye to the older couple, who in turn offered them a little box of desserts to take home.

Lorelai thanked Mazie and whispered that her desserts were wonderful. Mazie smiled and told Luke to bring her more often.

Lorelai sat close to Luke on the drive home. She leaned her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on his thigh. Several times she sighed and gave his thigh a little squeeze. Sort of her shorthand for looking forward to the rest of their evening at her house. He smiled as he understood her shorthand so well by now.

Luke unlocked her front door and offered to make her coffee to have with her dessert but she declined. She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs, claiming to be 'tired' . Luke laughed and let her pull him up to her room. Luke closed the bedroom door and pulled her into an embrace. They kissed several times, each kiss becoming slower and deeper and leading to caresses and sighs.

Lorelai slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. She ran her fingers over his chest and up to his face. Bringing it closer to hers so she could kiss him while he slowly undressed her. Her clothes and his fell in a pile at their feet....quickly discarded and never given a second thought. Luke backed her toward the bed, kissing and stroking her now naked body. Lowering her on the bed, he smiled as she pretended to protest......

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke and pulled him down on her. She kissed him tenderly and they relaxed in each others embrace.

"I guess you're stuck with me."

"Stuck with you?"

"Yeah, seems that Buddy only likes older women who carry the cooking gene."

Luke laughed, "Good thing I like women my own age and don't really care about the cooking gene."

"Yeah, good thing, " as she kissed him again.

"Luke."

"Yeah?"

"Have I told you how happy I am? Since we've been together..."

"Not in so many words but I know that I am so I pretty much figured we have a mutual thing going here."

Lorelai smiled, "Mutual thing, I like the sound of that."

Luke bent in to kiss her again and whispered, "Turn on your side."

"Umm, does this mean I'm going to get the patented Luke Dane's back rub?"

"That's what it means….although patented I'm not so sure about."

Lorelai grinned wickedly as she turned her back to him. Luke started at the base of her neck and massaged her gently but firmly with his hands.

"You have magic hands my friend."

He continued down her back rubbing firmly as she cooed with pleasure. He worked his hands down to the base of her spine and gently caressed her buttocks.

"That is so not my back."

"My massage, my technique, never had any complaints before."

Lorelai's eyes widened but he couldn't see her reaction. "I'm hurt. I thought I was the one and only that ever got this treatment."

Luke laughed softly, "Well, you are… almost."

"Nicole?"

"Never."

"Rachel?"

Luke continued to rub, "Yeah. You have to understand, she was my first love. We learned a lot together."

Lorelai sighed.

"Don't sigh. What about that little _muscle thing_ you do at a very crucial moment? You can't tell me you just thought that up all on your own….since you've been with me."

"Maybe I got it from a magazine…"

"Sure, I believe that."

"Okay, so we both have had experience in this department. And what we bring from those experiences just makes our relationship better."

"Exactly." Luke worked his way back up and concentrated on her shoulders. "Nice skin, nice back" He kissed her gently on the back of her neck and sent shivers down her spine.

"Thanks and may I say you have a wonderful touch, firm and ohhhh….."

Luke had slipped his wonderful hardness between her legs and was slowly moving in and out.

"Ummmm….."

"You like?" Already knowing the answer as he picked up the pace.

Lorelai moaned as the angle of his penetration was so different this way. She gripped the pillow she had been leaning against and closed her eyes. Luke stopped his thrust and reached to turn her over on her back. He maneuvered himself over her body and plunged deeply into her with one movement. She looked in his eyes and lifted her arm to run her fingers through his hair. They locked eyes as they continued to make love….only closing them at the final explosion, the end to their dance.

Luke rolled off and opened his arms to her. She snuggled close, running her hands over his chest until he was breathing normally again. She placed gentle kisses on his upper chest as he kissed her forehead. They closed their eyes in contentment and fell asleep in each others arms.

They slept, bodies entwined, for a couple hours. Lorelai woke up when Luke changed his position. He had her tightly wrapped in his arms and was breathing deeply right into her ear. It tickled and she tried to refrain from the giggles that were threatening. Lorelai managed to disengage herself a bit and just lay there looking at this man that she loved. Yes, she was in love with him. She couldn't help herself. He was everything to her. He had been for a while but she just hadn't realized it. Luke moved again and slowly opened his eyes. Trying for a second to remember where he was….

"Hey, sleepy head."

"Guess we dozed off."

"Yeah. Guess we were_ tired_." Lorelai giggled softly. "You had me in a death grip. Sometimes I do need to breathe you know."

Luke laughed and pulled her close but held her loosely. That pretty much summed up their relationship, holding close but loose enough so each could do their own thing.

Lorelai put her head down on his chest and played with his chest hair, absently curling it around her fingers.

"Lorelai, I am happy. You and I, what we have, well, I've never had it before. It happened so slowly over the years. First you were annoying, and then when I got to know you better….."

"I was more annoying."

"Yeah, sometimes. But I would look at you and Rory and I would think about Liz and Jess."

"So I had the sympathy thing going?"

"Hell, no, you didn't need anyone's sympathy. You're stronger than most men I know. You just needed a little help every once in a while. That damn stubborn streak you've got."

"That's a Gilmore trait."

"That's purely Lorelai."

Lorelai laughed, "Well, maybe."

"Anyway, it wasn't sympathy. More like admiration for how you had taken charge of your life and made it work. You're a dynamic woman, fierce but tender, protective but realistic."

"You're just prejudice."

Luke chuckled, "Now maybe but not always. I've watched you for years."

"And I've watched you. You're pretty dynamic yourself."

Luke got out of the bed (Lorelai watched as he did) and headed toward the door.

"That's a mighty fine form you got there mister." Luke gave her a look and shook his head. "You just can leave well enough alone."

"I could never leave that alone. Shame you kept it wrapped up in flannel all of those years or I might have gotten to appreciate it a lot sooner."

"Whatever."

Luke headed down stairs but he returned quickly with a huge plate of dessert, two forks, napkins and a big glass of milk.

"Ah, you know me so well."

"I know your appetite and how you like dessert. And I figured by now you would be ready for this." He held up the glass of milk. "And this, no protests."

"_Coffee_."

"No, it's the middle of the night."

"Exactly, we still have the rest of the night. We just refuel ourselves and then we can….."

"Sleep."

"That's no fun."

"But this is." Luke handed her the plate so he could get back in bed. Then he took one of the forks and filled it and pressed it to her lips. She opened her mouth.

"You know you look like a baby bird."

"Feed me, damn it." Lorelai greedily took the bite. "Umm. Hey, do you think Maize knows how much trouble her desserts get us into?"

"Trouble?"

"Well, the first time we went there, we brought dessert back. And you were going to make me coffee but instead we…..you know, went upstairs at your place and ……"

Luke smiled, "Yeah, I remember. Very memorable night."

Lorelai knowingly smiled back. "Very memorable. So again tonight, well, same results."

"Had nothing to do with dessert. That first night it was just destined to be. And tonight was a given."

"So we've gone from destiny to same old same old?"

"No, we've gone from 'I've got to have you' to …."

Lorelai laughed and answered, "Lorelai's a sure thing."

"No, it's just when you're in a relationship and you have certain feelings about someone, certain things happen."

"Happen nightly."

"Except when I go to bed early." He winked at her.

"Yeah, except then."

They shared the dessert and Luke made her drink the milk.

"You know you can drink milk without making a face."

"Maybe you can."

Luke put the empty plate down and finished the milk himself. Lorelai got out of bed to go to the bathroom and Luke took his turn leering at her.

Lorelai knew he was watching so she just swung her hips and then looked back and winked. When she came out she just pointed to her body and said, "Too bad you need to sleep, all of this could be yours."

"Already had it., same old, same old." Luke winked and his eyes crinkled in a big smile.

"You are so mean to me."

"Yeah, I know. I'm known for that. Come to bed woman. I'm cold."

Lorelai climbed in beside him and snuggled against his chest. "Night, mean man."

"Night, sure thing."

"And to answer your question, I think Mazie knows exactly what she is doing with those wicked desserts of hers. She just wants me to be happy."

"And a happy Lorelai makes for a happy Luke?"

"Yeah, something like that."

They both laughed as they wrapped their arms around each other and slowly drifted off to sleep. But not before Luke thought once again how much he loved this woman. She was fun to be with, she challenged him and she wasn't bad to look at either…especially now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter Seven

I own nothing but my thoughts...and sometimes I'm not even sure about those!

Chapter Seven

Lorelai turned over and reached for Luke but his side of the bed was empty. She had been having the most wonderful dream about the two of them and she wanted to share it. Feeling the empty space, she realized it hadn't been a dream but more like his goodbye. She smiled to herself as she remembered....

Luke had kissed her gently several times, slipping his tongue in to meet hers. He had rubbed down her back and cupped her butt gently pushing her closer to him. Then he had peppered kisses down her neck, down to each breast, stopping to lick and nibble...then his hands had wandered down to her hips and his lips had followed. Finding their way between her legs, tickling and lunging...

Lorelai shivered with the thought and got out of bed to shower. As the hot watered flowed over her body, she thought of Luke. He really made her happy. He had always been there for her but the last few months he had showed her just how wonderful he could be. He opened the door for her and tried to do things she really liked to do. He let her pick the movies they saw, the places they ate and even had willingly 'met' the parents as the new boyfriend. He had kissed her openly in the diner and almost everywhere else they had gone. He had been great to Rory as he always had but now it seemed a little more intense. Which drove her crazy but she secretly loved it. Chris sure had never shown that much interest. He was trying to go with the flow of her crazy ways.... she knew that wasn't always easy. And he was an absurdly fantastic lover...he thought of her needs first, loved to experiment and was very skilled at the art of lovemaking. He was a gentleman during the day and a wild man at night and she loved all of it. She loved him plain and simple.

Lorelai dried herself off, quickly dressed and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw that the coffee maker was filled and waiting to be turned on. There was a note next to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lorelai,_

_Call me when you wake up. We have plans for tonight, right?_

_Last night was fun. Have a good day at the inn._

_Luke_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She laughed. Just like Luke the note was short and to the point. She wished he had written _Love, Luke_, but she guessed he just wasn't there yet. Lorelai grabbed a mug of coffee and headed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke had a busy morning at the diner but while he was walking around filling coffee cups and clearing dishes, he thought of Lorelai. He'd left her warm and naked in her bed. He'd pulled the covers up over her after he had left his little 'gift'. He wondered if she knew how hard it was for him to leave her like that. Their nights were incredible...from the first night they had been fantastic lovers. Somehow they each just seemed to know what the other wanted and needed. But it was more than the sex; the friendship they had honed over the years had just intensified with their sexual union. Their lives had blended so naturally, it was scary. He had never felt quite like this with anyone before. Luke hoped someday that she would come to feel that way too. He was just trying not to rush it. Luke wasn't sure at this stage in her life that she needed a husband. She had proved that she was self-sufficient and could hold her own in any situation. Her melt down that night now seemed a mute point. The inn was up and running, somewhat a success and she really didn't need a man to make her life complete. Luke was happy for her and proud of her but he really wanted to mate to spend his life with. She didn't _have_ to be a _wife_. But with Lorelai it was different, she was different. He wanted to share his life with her...his whole life...legally, morally and maybe even have a child. He figured that was a long shot at their age and stage in life but secretly he wanted it.

Luke snapped out of his daze and saw three tables by the window that needed clearing. He started the task and noticed Sookie and Jackson playing with Davey in the little park. Jackson was throwing the ball to the toddler and sometimes he would catch it but most of the time he missed. But then he would clap his hands and laugh, making his parents laugh too. Once Jackson threw the ball and it deflected off Davey and landed near some other little kids. His parents watched as he picked up the ball and then gave his attention to the other little guys. Jackson put his arm around Sookie and whispered in her ear. She said something back and Jackson placed his hand on her stomach. Luke caught himself smiling...he always thought he might have that in his life. A wife...going through a pregnancy together...raising a child. He usually pooh-poohed the idea but down deep he thought he might actually like shaping a life....

Luke took a load of dishes to the kitchen and came back to wipe off the table. He caught a glimpse of Liz and TJ standing on the street. Their arms were waving around and they were laughing and gesturing. TJ leaned over and kissed Liz and walked away whistling. Luke worried bout TJ's sanity sometimes but there was no doubt of his love for Liz. And no doubt that Liz was happier than he had ever seen her. Luke dropped the towel and yelled out to Caesar to take over for a while. He had some calls to make from his apartment.

It took Luke about an hour to arrange a special night for Lorelai, a dinner reservation, theater tickets, and a suite at a nice New York City hotel. Tonight was going to be special for them....tonight he was going to bite the bullet and tell her how he felt...and find out if maybe she could someday feel that way too.

Luke came back down the stairs feeling pretty proud of himself and slightly sick to his stomach. He knew it was just nerves but his whole life was on the line and he was scared witless. Luke had his back to the door when the little bell tinkled but he knew it was her. She just had a way of announcing her presence.

"Hey."

"Hey back."

"That was some goodbye this morning."

Luke smiled, "I try to be unique when I leave a lady."

They walked toward each other and kissed lightly.

"I got your note. Sorry, I guess you forgot. Tonight is that _thing _at the inn and I really have to be there. It's a small wedding and reception for some people I went to school with. I want it to be perfect. All of our parents hang in the same crowd and they are up and comers themselves. Could mean lots of good recommendations for future business."

"Plus (Lorelai winked at him) I want them to see that poor pregnant Lorelai turned out all right after all. I tell you I was the talk of that crowd for a long time."

"You're kidding right? I thought that was next week. I was sure we were on for tonight."

"Sorry, sweetie. But I'll save tomorrow just for you."

"But I planned something special for tonight."

"Hold on to those plans for tomorrow night. (Lorelai of course had no idea that he had made such special plans.) Right now I have to go home and change for this thing tonight. I'm hoping all the rest of that crowd is fat and bald. I plan to look fantastic."

Luke smiled slightly, understanding completely but still not happy

"Okay, maybe I'll sneak by later and see how it's going." Luke said disappointedly. Lorelai didn't pick up on the disappointment because she was in such a hurry.

"Lorelai, this event...will Chris be there?"

"I'm not sure. I just have a head count not the actual guest list. We're okay about that... if he is, right?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess. He's Rory's dad and nothing more."

Lorelai gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Nothing to worry about there. See you later."

Luke watched as she practically bounced out the door.

Yeah, nothing to worry about there....Rory's dad, your first love, maybe your only love....nope, not a thing to be concerned about....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just had to do it.


	8. Chapter Eight

I won nothing.

Chapter Eight

Lorelai, running short on time, raced home to get ready. She took a quick shower and threw on her robe. The steam from the hot water had left her hair in soft ringlets all over her head. She reapplied her make up and pulled on the new dress she had bought just for this occasion. It was black, modestly cut and showed off every curve in the most flattering way. She took an appraising look in her mirror…perfect dress to look professional yet just sexy enough to look extremely appealing and a fitting dress for a black and white wedding. Smiling, she quickly applied her lipstick and a spritz of perfume and she was off to the Dragonfly. Lorelai parked her car in her space and as she was locking it she heard behind her.

"When are you going to get a grown-up car?"

She recognized that voice. "About the time you grow up, I suppose. Hey, Christopher, I wondered if you would be here tonight."

"Have to be…I'm the best man. Check the threads. How do I look?" Chris slowly turned so she could check him out.

Lorelai gave him a once over. "You'll do. Best man, huh? All of Ed's real friends out of town?"

"Hey….. You know I look great, not every day I put on a tux. But look at you, wow! You are one fine looking woman."

Lorelai smiled back. "Flattery will get you….well, will get _you_ nowhere…but thanks for the compliment anyway."

They fell into step together as they headed for the inn. They made some small talk and ran into some of the wedding guests as they walked in the front door.

"God, but you make a striking couple. Are you two back together after all of this time?"

Lorelai laughed and excused herself, leaving Chris alone to explain.

Lorelai took a quick walk through the kitchen. Sookie was rushing around putting the finishing touches on her dinner. The cake was on a side table looking too good to eat. Sookie saw her friend and asked the time.

"Ceremony is going to start in fifteen minute so your torture will be over soon."

Sookie laughed but Lorelai could see she was tired.

"Hey, Sook, why don't you head home as soon as they wheel out the cake. Your crew can do the clean up and I'll be around for one last check and to lock up."

"Ijust mightdo that. It's been a long day. No Luke tonight?"

"Yeah, he'll be by later. I'm hoping to get him on the dance floor at least once, hair twirl, black dress, usually works." Lorelai winked at her friend and headed out to the room where the ceremony was about to start.

Chris was standing by the entrance.

"Aren't you supposed to be holding Ed's hand, encouraging him not to run?"

"I'm waiting for my date. She got caught in traffic and just pulled into the parking lot."

"Date huh…"

"Ah, there she is." Christopher smiled.

Lorelai glanced toward the door and saw a dark haired girl, appearing to be about six months pregnant.

"Well, the Trojan man you're not."

Chris shot her a questioning glance and looked back to the doorway. A pregnant brunette had crossed in front of his date.

"No Lor, I've learned my lesson there. I haven't even 'been' with this girl yet. We're staying here tonight…."

"Too much information, Christopher, some things the_ proprietor_ doesn't need to know."

Lorelai looked back towards the door and saw a petite blond shaped very nicely, large on top, tiny waist and round hips.

"You do know how to pick them Chris." Lorelai laughed as Chris headed over to his date.

"Lorelai, this is Christina….Chris this is Lorelai."

"Hi, Lorelai, I've heard so much about you. Glad I finally get to put a face to that lovely name."

"Hi, Christina. Glad to meet you. We'll have to _talk_ later. Right now it's time to take a seat. And Chris, I think you have a job to do."

Chris bent over and lightly kissed Christine and waved as he headed up the aisle.

Lorelai showed Christine where to sit and headed to close the door. She then took the last seat so she could quickly leave as soon as the ceremony was over.

It was simple and sweet, two people her own age, having found each other, declaring their love. It made Lorelai smile and gave her hope.

The dinner was a huge success and the cake was just crumbs now. Some of the guests had left and the rest were dancing. The DJ was playing a nice mix of oldies from the years they were in high school and the years that most of them were in college. Lorelai had danced with a lot of old high school friends and had received lots of compliments on the Dragonfly and also on her appearance. She was flying high but was impatiently waiting for Luke.

Luke had closed the diner early, taken a quick shower and dressed in nice pants and shirt. He hoped to get Lorelai on the dance floor, hold her close and just have a nice evening. So many of their nights lately had been just falling asleep from exhaustion from their work schedules. Luke couldn't find a place to park in the front so he headed around back and parked by the kitchen entrance. He walked in to find Sookie surveying the pile of dirty dishes and the other remains of the party.

"Hey, Luke."

"Looks like the party was a success."

"Yep, good time was had by all."

"Is she around?"

"Yeah, just follow your ears to the music. I'm sure you will find her there."

Lorelai had just left the bar with a glass of wine when she heard a special song from her past. She looked around and spotted Chris walking toward her.

"You have anything to do with this song?"

"Yeah, thought you might dance with me?"

"Sure the new girl won't mind?"

"She went upstairs to _powder her nose_."

"So when the cat's away, the mouse will play?"

"Come on, dance with me." Christopher pulled her out to the dance floor. "We haven't danced since Rory's coming out party."

"So what do you think?"

"About Rory? I think she's great. I think we should definitely keep her around."

"About Christina?"

"Well, she seems nice. I've only talked to her briefly. I do find it interesting that she can stand upright for any length of time. Do you have to stay close just in case she starts to fall over….with there being gravity and all?"

"Lor…"

"Just teasing, she seems nice and I really think she likes you. And you have that cuteness thing going."

"Cuteness thing?"

"Yeah, you know, Chris and Chrissie, so preppy and cute."

"Not unlike Luke and Lorelai." Chris shot back teasing.

"Hey, those are two strong adult names. And they do sound great together don't they?"

Chris looked at her and knew for the first time his hold was totally gone. They continued to dance and make small talk. It was the first time they had been together when all the old feelings were finally in the past. The pull was gone replaced by an easy friendship. They laughed and teased for the rest of the dance.

And that's what Luke opened the door to…Lorelai and Christopher dancing and laughing. Luke felt a jealous tug at his heart. Chris in a tux, Lorelai in a black dress, they looked great together. They were laughing and having fun and Luke couldn't ignore the past they both shared. Luke couldn't continue to watch, it was actually painful so he headed back out the door. He had to get out of there before Lorelai spotted him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Luke walked back to his truck, unlocked the door and got in. He reached to turn the ignition on but instead gripped the steering wheel. What had he just walked in on…two people with a past, dancing and laughing. One of them he loved and the other he thought was the biggest fool in the world. But they were just dancing…not even closely. There were no whispered words, no flirty looks, just two good looking friends dancing. Luke thought about Lorelai's words…not to worry. He had to trust in her if he wanted to continue this relationship. Christopher would always be a part of their lives no matter what. Luke got out of the truck and headed back to the inn. This time he walked up to the front door hoping to avoid running into anyone else.

Towards the end of the dance, Lorelai looked up and saw Christina watching them. Lorelai whispered something to Chris but by the time he looked in her direction, Christina had run back up to their room. Christopher thanked Lorelai for the dance and ran up the stairs after her. Lorelai could hear him pounding on the door. Poor Chris…

Lorelai then wandered into the kitchen and was surprised to see Sookie sitting there.

"Hey, I thought you were going to head home ages ago."

"Yeah, well, I'm supervising the clean up and it feels pretty good just to sit here."

"Did you get your dance with Luke?"

"Not yet, I'm still waiting for him to show up."

"He's here. I sent him in your direction a little while ago."

"You're kidding. I didn't see him. I think you're starting to imagine things with this pregnancy. This place isn'tso big that he couldn't find me.'

"Well, he's here somewhere. Maybe he ran into someone he knows and they're off talking."

"Not likely but I'll go…"

Chris ran in. "Lor, can you help? Christina locked herself in our room and won't let me in."

"Real mature that girl."

"Or maybe just a little intimidated by finally meeting you. I guess I have talked about you and Rory a lot since this wedding thing came up. And then she seestogether looking like we were looking.... I don't know. Who knows what she's thinking."

"So now this is my fault?"

"No of course not, but you could help me out by opening the door."

"Sure Chris. I'll get the master key. But once it's open, you are on your own."

"I just have to talk to her, explain."

"Explain why you were dancing with an old friend at a wedding reception?"

"The old friend who just happens to be the mother of my first child."

"Okay, I guess it is an unusual situation." Lorelai thought about how Luke still had misgivings sometimes.

"Sookie, you go home right now. I'm here to check on things. You look tired and tomorrow is another working day around here."

Sookie saluted, "Yes sir…um, mam. On my way right now."

Lorelai and Chris laughed and headed to the desk to get the key. They started up the stairway together and Chris rested his hand lightly on Lorelai's waist and leaned in to get some whispered female advice.

Luke had to wait to get in the front door because a small group of people were coming out. He heard them comment about how wonderful the Dragonfly is and how beautiful and happy Lorelai seemed to be. He smiled and made a note to tell Lorelai. When he finally made it through the door, he saw Lorelai and Christopher walking up the stairs.

This time it didn't look so innocent. They were whispering and Chris had his hand on her back. Luke turned around and walked out. This time there was no stopping. He got in his truck and headed to the diner, breaking the speed limit and slamming to a noisy stop behind the building.

Luke slammed the truck door as he got out. He unlocked the diner and sat down at one of the tables by the window and vacantly looked out. He tried to remember the pep talk he had given himself earlier but this time the circumstances were different. He had fallen upon a very different scene. This time he could not let it go so easily.

Lorelai made her way back down to the front desk. She dropped off the key and started to look for Luke. He was no where to be found nor was his truck, when she finally thought to look outside. She had to hang around a bit longer to do a final check on things so she headed back into the kitchen for coffee. She tried Luke's cell but got no answer. He didn't use it much now that they were together. It had served its purpose all summer…now it was easy just to pop in on each other. Lorelai couldn't figure out why if he actually was here why he didn't stick around. As she sat in the kitchen she thought about the evening, and then it struck her. Luke was a jealous man and he tried to keep it under wraps. And she truly never gave him anything to be jealous about…she loved him for heavens sake. But she hadn't gotten the nerve up to tell him that yet. And if he had seen here dancing with Chris, well, he might not have taken it well. He had asked if Chris was going to be there….oh, God, what if he had seen her going upstairs with Chris. She had been whispering some strategy for him to use with Christina and his hand was on her back….

Lorelai ran from the inn and jumped in her car. She had to get to him…she had to talk to him. She and Chris were finally in a good place and they had both messed things up with their new mates. How could she have been so stupid….

Lorelai parked as close as she could to the diner. She could see Luke sitting in the dark with one hand wrapped around a beer and the other holding a pen. There was a pad of paper in front of him and he was staring into space and absently pounding the pen up and down on the counter. She approached the diner trying to figure out a way to handle this, not knowing what had actually happened but thinking the worst. She thought the door was probably locked but when she pulled on it, it opened noisily. Damn bell, she muttered to herself.

Luke turned from his counter seat, ready to bark at whoever it was until he saw her.

"Hey."

Luke quietly answered, "Hey yourself."

"You look great. Isn't that the same shirt you wore on our first date?"

"Yep, same shirt, same guy, same girl." Lorelai thought it was sort of a strange reaction. "You look beautiful, as always. Pretty sexy for an inn function."

"Well, I told you earlier why."

"Yes you did, didn't you. For the old friends…to prove something…"

Lorelai looked down at the pad of paper and saw that he had writen her name at the top.

"Hey, let's go upstairs. Kick back and talk. I can tell you about my night and you can tell me about yours." Lorelai was beginning to think this wasn't his first beer. She pulled him up off the bar stool and led him upstairs. She pulled the door closed behind them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's try this again. Hey." She looked lovingly into those beautiful eyes she knew so well.

Luke returned the look but didn't answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter Ten

I still own nothing….but if the check is in the mail, I'll take it.

Thanks you guys. The wait will be worth it….I hope.

Chapter Ten

Lorelai felt Luke's hands start to go around her but then he abruptly pulled away. He walked to the kitchen, picked up a wine glass and poured her some. He grabbed a beer from the frig as he walked back toward her. He clinked his beer bottle to her glass, "Here's to the realities of life". That's when she knew for sure that he had seen everything and had taken it all so wrong. They both took a sip but neither tasted it. Their gaze was intense; Luke thinking this was the end. Lorelai thinking she had to fix this fast or it might be the end. The end before it really started.

"I wish you could have been there tonight, Luke. I think it was a great success." Lorelai wanted to ease into this slowly.

"Yeah, well I couldn't get away."

She hated it when he lied to her, even when she understood why.

"The wedding was sweet and romantic, the food was a hit and the band played all the oldies from my high school days and what was supposed to be my college…"

"I was there. I was there and saw everything."

"So you saw Christopher's date?"

"Christopher brought a date?"

"Yep, blond, hour glass figure, with all the sand on top, if you know what I mean. And her name…get this…is Christina…that combo just begs for mockery. Chris and Chrissie, Christopher and Christina…"

Lorelai saw Luke begin to relax a bit so she continued. "Chris asked me to dance and Chrissie didn't take it well. Imagine jumping to conclusions from a simple dance."

Lorelai saw Luke squirm a little and that wasn't the response she wanted.

"No matter what you think you saw Luke, it was completely innocent. I teased him about their cutesy names and he teased me about the Luke and Lorelai thing… which I happen to love by the way. The way our names sound together…like they belong…mainly because they do."

Luke smiled. She was making it much too easy for him and his jealous stupidity.

"We danced, we laughed and she saw it too. She retreated upstairs and wouldn't let Chris in the room. I actually had to get the master key and let him in. I don't know how that went nor do I care. I only care about us…how we are doing."

Luke smiled again. "We're doing fine. Except for the fact that one of us is a stupid idiot that let his thoughts go to a very weird and crazy place, and for that I am sorry."

"You have to trust me Luke. Christopher will always be a part of my life. And as long as you are in my life, well, he will also be part of yours. Just like Nicole will always be your first wife. You may never see her again but she is a part of your past. But I am not like her. I would never, ever cheat on you. I love you too much to hurt you like that. I love you with all of my heart. I saw what she did to you and now I have to pay because she was a lousy wife. I'm okay with that because I'm in this for a life time…if that's too much right now…I'm sorry."

Lorelai was surprised how easily those words had come. She didn't even care anymore if he didn't feel the same. She was just relieved her feelings were finally out there.

"It's been a long, emotional day and I think I need to go home." Lorelai reached for her coat.

"It's not too much."

Lorelai turned to look at him.

"The special night I planned…was to tell you that I love you. I have for a long time but I was just too scared to say it. I didn't know if you felt…"

"I have for a long time too. Scary thing turning a friendship into a relationship, huh? Especially for two such independent, stubborn people. We know each other so well but we're still afraid to face the truth."

"My truth is I love you."

"And my truth is I love you more." Lorelai giggled gently, feeling everything was on an even keel again but better, all those nagging questions answered and feelings finally acknowledged.

"Not possible." Luke walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I was afraid this would never happen again…you in my arms."

"It's where I belong. I feel safe and loved and…"

Luke was kissing her, holding her tightly, letting his whole body relax into hers. She couldn't help but think they were a perfect fit.

They pulled slightly apart and Lorelai ran her fingers over his face and up through his hair. She giggled full out with happiness. And Luke smiled deeply down at her, his blue eyes so full of love for her. They no longer needed words.

They gently kissed for a while enforcing the feelings they had just revealed. It was intense, like they were making promises with there lips.

"I'm sorry I was a fool. I should have trusted you."

"I'm sorry if I was inconsiderate of your feelings. I know I don't always think my actions through."

"It was a dance."

"It made you doubt my feelings for you."

"But look what it brought about Lorelai. This night changed our lives forever…not the way I planned it. But still got the job done."

Lorelai laughed, "You romantic man you. _Got the job done_. Is that a quote from Shakespeare?"

"Nope, just Luke Danes being a putz."

"Hey, don't call the man I love a putz."

They gazed into each others eyes.

"Hey, I think you owe me a dance?"

Luke laughed, "There's no music."

"Sure there is. That little mechanical box over there… you put in a little silver disc and like magic music comes out."

Luke walked over and started to go through the discs. "Any suggestions?"

"Yeah, the mix Rory burned for us. It's labeled in red."

Luke found it and chuckled. "The one marked _Luke and Lorelai's Mating Music_?"

Lorelai laughed and shyly answered "That's the one."

Luke put it in the slot and as it closed he thought to ask, "She didn't write that, right? If she did I don't think I could ever look her in the eyes again."

"Nope, that's all me. You'll know when you hear it, pure sex on a disc."

Luke pressed the on button and pulled Lorelai into his arms. The music started and Lorelai melted into his arms. They slowly danced murmuring softly to each other and sharing sweet kisses. Luke nibbled on her ear, sending chills down her back. Lorelai caressed his lower back, pulling him closer into her body.

"I love dancing with you. Being in your arms, moving together and the promise of what it will lead to later."

"Later?"

"Yeah, you know…what happens_ later_, after the dancing…"

Luke pulled her close thinking how differently this evening could have ended. Thankful that she had come to him; thankful that his foolish thoughts were not even close to being the truth. Thankful that when he was pig headed, she always saw through it.

Luke maneuvered her towards the bed. He slowly unzipped her little black dress, letting it fall softly to the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt and let the rest of this clothing fall to the floor. Luke gently lowered her to the bed and kissed her gently and intensely.

Lorelai murmured, "This is why I love to dance with you…because it always leads to this."

"I love you Lorelai. You are my life now."

"I love you Luke. Somehow I think we've always been a part of each other's lives. We just didn't know how much…"

"We had to get through some stuff, eight long years of it."

"So do you think we've gotten through all the stuff now?"

Luke looked over at this beautiful woman in his arms, "Honestly, I think this is just the beginning."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of my little tale. You can imagine the rest….more stuff…..more love……


End file.
